Over the Limit
by MC lil devil
Summary: Sasuke décida finalement de retourner dans son ancien appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec son petit ami, Uzumaki Naruto. Il fallait bien qu'il tourne la page et selon lui c'était la seule manière.
1. Souvenirs

Note : Bon alors desolee pour les fautes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi les lettres avec accent napparaissent pas donc je ne mets tout simplement pas daccents :S Si quelquun a la solution a mon probleme se serait gentil de me faire signe. Bonne lecture !

Souvenirs

Sasuke etait assis a meme le sol de son ancien appartement vide de vie et poussiereux. On aurait dit que cet appartement etait inhabite depuis plusieurs annes. Cependant tous les meubles etaient intacts et tout etait range. En fait, cest que Sasuke netait pas revenu depuis un anDans ses mains se trouvait photo representant un bande dune dizaine de personnes environ qui souriaient. En avant-plan se trouvait un petit blond aux yeux bleus qui petillaient de malice. Uzumaki Naruto son ex-petit ami. Il souriait de se sourire que lUchiha qualifiait de sourire de renard et etait vetu dun uniforme decole identique a ceux des autres personnes sur la photo. Juste a cote de lui se trouvait sa replique, lui tenant la main et souriant dun de ces sourires quon a lorsque le vrai bonheur nous est tombe dessus. Cette photo datait de leur derniere annee au lycee deux ans auparavant. Cela ne semble pas etre il y a longtemps pour plusieurs mais pour le brun, cet epoque etait bien lointaine. Cette epoque ou il ne se souciait de presque rien et ou il etait heureux. Sasuke se releva et deposa la photo ou il lavait prise, sur la bibliotheque avant de semparer de celle qui tait juste a cote. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba a genoux, le cadre lui echappant des mains et ses larmes secraserent sur la vitre. Elle representait quatre jeunes hommes dont lui et son blond sur une scene se tenant par la taille. Le blond avait un micro pres de la bouche et semblait parler. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirscette photo avait ete prise lors de leur premier concert.

Flash Back mode : ON

Sasuke se dirigea vers son petit ami qui etait en train de remercier leur public en delire. Arrivea sa hauteur, il passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de faire signe a leur batteur, un jeune homme chatain de leur age quils avaient connu au lycee, Kiba, de venir les rejoindre. Kiba avait une chevelure courte indomptable et ce qui le distinguait des autres tait les deux triangles rouges renverses quil arborait sur les joues. Cetait a la suite dune beuverie quun de ses amis lavait mis au defi de ce faire tatouer. Kiba profita que Shikamaru, leur bassiste, avait les yeux fermes pour passer un bras autour de ses epaules et lentrainer a lavant de la scene. Celui-ci avait une chevelure mi-longue brune nouee en queue de cheval sur le haut de sa tete et etrangement, elle faisait que sa tete prenait une forme dananas faisant bien rire ses amis. Il etait bien paresseux et avait toujours lair blase, contrastant avec son Q.I eleve qui avoisinait les 200 selon certains. Lorsque Kiba arriva pres du couple a lavant de la scene, il lana ses baguettes dans la foule avant dattraper le blond par les epaules de son bras libre. Jiraya, leur gerant, leur fit signe de la ligne technique et prit une photo.

Flash Back mode : OFF

-Pourquoi tas fait a, dobe??

X x X x X x X x X x X

Et voila le premier chapitre ^_^Une petite idee qui mest venue comme a. Je ne crois pas que cette fanfiction dure plus que deux ou trois chapitres, au depart ctait supose etre un one-shot Je ne sais pas par contre a quel rythme je posterai mes chapitres car je nai pas encore fini de lecrire mais je crois que je posterai a chaque semaineA partir du prochain chapitre on fera un retour dans le temps et on suivra lhistoire de nos deux amoureux a partir de quelques mois apres leur premier concertquelques suggestions sur ce que Naruto a pu faire??? Et aussi ne vous genez pas sur les conseilscest ma premiere fic que je compte mener terme ^_^ Laissez une petite review cest toujours apprecie ^_^.

MC lil Devil


	2. Le Début de la fin

Disclaimer: ( et oui je l'ai légèrement oublié au dernier chapitre ^_^' ) Donc les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimito sinon je crois que les perso seraient casés depuis longtemps XD

N.D : J'ai enfin réussi à régler mon problème avec les accents :) Alors bonne lecture ^_^

Le début de la fin

Sasuke débarqua chez Naruto en trombe et cogna comme un désespéré a la porte. Personne ne vint lui répondre et il hurla alors le nom du blond. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit a sa grande surprise. Il entra en courant et appela le blond :

-Dobe, t'es la??

Il attendit une réponse, se mordant l a lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il chercha tout l'appartement en vain.

-Et merde…

Il se rua à l'extérieur, hurlant de rage. Alors qu'il passait près de la ruelle près de l'immeuble, un bruit attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et découvrit le blond assis entre deux poubelles, le visage amoché et une seringue plantée dans son avant-bras gauche. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et il accourut près du blond, celui-ci reprenant conscience.

-Comment t'as pu tomber aussi bas???

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre et se mit à vomir. Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour appeler une ambulance. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il fut invité à attendre dans la salle d'attente tandis que le blond était transporté vers les soins intensifs. Quelques heures plus tard, un médecin vint le voir. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, allant à sa rencontre.

-Alors??? Il va bien???

Le médecin sourit avant de l'inviter dans son bureau. Sasuke souffla avant de suivre le médecin qui le guida à son bureau. Le médecin alla s'assoir derrière celui-ci avant d'inviter Sasuke à s'installer dans la chaise lui faisant face. Il prit la parole, le soulageant rapidement d'un stress immense.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir. Il est hors de danger et il dort pour le moment.

Sasuke sentit son corps se relâcher d'un coup et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Cependant son sang se glaça aux mots que prononça par la suite le médecin

-Cependant quelques minutes de plus et il y serait resté. Je voulais vous parler en privé car à l'avenir il y aura quelques précautions à prendre.

Le brun se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Je ne vous cacherai rien, s'il reprend de la drogue dure, il y restera assurément. Il faut qu'il arrête tout peu importe ce que cela lui fera endurer comme souffrances.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke n'avait pas lâché le blond d'une semelle, squattant même chez lui. Naruto fut touché par l'attitude de son meilleur ami et décida d'arrêter pour de bon car il voulait éviter de le faire souffrir. C'est alors que le vrai calvaire commença pour notre petit blond. Crises de manque, sautes d'humeur et nerfs a fleur de peau faisaient parti du quotidien du blond. Bien souvent, Sasuke en bavait, recevant les foudres de son chanteur. Malgré tout, Le brun endurait cela sans rechigner, sachant que c'était pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Durant les crises, Sasuke accourait même pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui tenir la main. Un jour, Sasuke eut droit a une crise plus intense durant laquelle il eu vraiment peur de perdre le blond. Il s'était imaginé vivre sans le petit rayon de soleil ambulant et il n'avait pu que fondre en larme. Heureusement pour lui, les convulsions qui secouaient l'Uzumaki se calmèrent et il réussit à faire redescendre sa fièvre. Cependant il ne put que se questionner sur son attitude lors de la crise du petit blond qui occupait ces pensées. Il divagua pendant quelques jours et demanda finalement conseil à Kakashi, leur ingénieur du son. Celui-ci sourit avant de simplement lui répondre :

-Tu es amoureux, mon petit Sasuke!

Sasuke se figea, réalisant les paroles de l'épouvantail. Il remercia celui-ci avant de rentrer chez Naruto. Il repensait aux paroles de son confident en préparant le repas et se rendit bien compte que il en était rendu à un point ou cela l'obsédait. Il put qu'arriver à une seule conclusion : Kakashi avait raison. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux du beau blond chez qui il avait élu domicile depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'imaginait même plus sa vie sans lui. Il prit alors la décision de déclarer sa flamme au blond aussitôt qu'Il le pourrait se disant qu'il fallait au moins que Naruto connaisse ses sentiments. De plus, il n'avait pas peur du rejet et un de ses proverbes préférés était qui ne tente rien n'a rien! C'est donc en ayant le cœur plus léger qu'il dressa la table et qu'il appela le blond pour manger. Il s'occupa de la vaisselle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'attraper sa guitare, un éclair d'inspiration l'ayant foudroyé. Naruto quant a lui dans sa chambre situé juste a côté, avait lui aussi un élan d'inspiration mais en paroles qui lui étaient venues instantanément en entendant la mélodie jouée par le brun. Il fredonnait des bouts de paroles et au bout de dix minutes à écouter le brun jouer, il se mit à les écrire.

[Wonderwall-Oasis]

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody fells the way I do about you now

Back beat the world is on the street that the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Pour Naruto, écrire était un don et c'est dans des instants comme celui-ci qu'Il appréciait ce don. Il alla se coucher en laissant la feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit ses paroles sur son bureau. Le lendemain matin, c'est Sasuke qui se leva le premier et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prépara une omelette et alla réveiller le blond. Celui-ci dormait encore lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre a pas de loup. Il s'apprêtait à aller secouer Naruto alors qu'une feuille trainant sur le bureau attira son attention. Il s'en saisit et se mit à lire les paroles que le blond avait écrit. Il sauta presque sur le blond pour le tirer du sommeil et l'assaillir de questions

-Naru!!! Debout bordel, c'est quoi ces paroles que t'as écrit??? Qu'es ce qui t'as inspiré ce coup de génie???

-Gnnéééé???

-Non mais bordel réveilles-toi!!!!!

Sasuke se mit alors à chatouiller le blond qui se réveilla d'un coup et se mit à riposter. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, hilares et ayant de la difficulté à respirer. Naruto se calma le premier et prit la parole.

-Tu avais l'air un peu paniqué…qu'es-ce qu'il y a???

Sasuke reprit alors ses esprits et brandit la feuille au nez du blond. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se mit à rougir.

-C'est rien c'est juste quelques paroles que j'ai gribouillé comme ça hier soir…Pendant que tu jouais…

À ces mots, le visage du blond prit une teinte encore plus rosée, devenant rouge comme Hinata.

-Non mais t'es vraiment un baka!!! C'est du talent à l'état pur ce que tu as écrit!!! Moi je dis qu'on doit vraiment le montrer aux autres !!! On peu pas laisser cette merveille dans l'ombre. En tout cas on s'en reparlera après avoir mangé…le petit déjeuner est prêt!!

Naruto suivit le brun à la cuisine et se prépara un café avant de s'assoir devant son assiette. En même temps qu'ils mangeaient, ils mettaient leurs idées sur papier pour améliorer la chanson. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi a composer une fin a la partition de Sasuke et a tout coucher sur papier. Durant l'après-midi, ils avaient une répétition durant laquelle Naruto commença a mal se sentir et Sasuke, sachant ce qui se présageait, décida d'écourter la séance. Naruto fut capable de se retenir jusqu'au moment ou il passa la porte de l'appartement mais a cet instant il fut prit de nausées plus intenses et se rua vers la toilette. Sasuke se dit qu'il allait appeler le médecin du blond. Cela faisait quand même deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien prit et il se demanda si les crises de manques ne devraient pas être déjà passées. Cependant il n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper le téléphone que Naruto revint et le rassura en disant que c'était déjà passé. Sasuke en fut soulagé mais quelques secondes plus tard, le blond s'effondra devant lui, les forces lui manquant. Sasuke réussit à le rattraper et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Naruto le remercia avec un sourire. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Naruto attrapa sa manche, lui signifiant qu'il souhaitait qu'il reste. Sasuke fut surpris mais s'allongea quand même près du blond. Celui-ci se serra plus fort contre lui et Sasuke passa ses bras autour de Naruto, l'invitant à s'endormir. Cependant ce que le brun n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction naturelle que son corps eut face à la chaleur du corps qu'il désirait. Le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il ressentit une bosse inhabituelle dans son dos. Sasuke espérait que Naruto n'avait rien remarqué mais malheureusement pour lui, Naruto ne put se retenir de passer un commentaire :

-Heuu, Sasu?? C'est normal ça??

Sasuke se recula en s'excusant. Il se mit sur le dos, rougissant comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. C'est à ce moment que Naruto posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais les referma presque instantanément et répondit au baiser en voyant le blond penché sur lui, les yeux fermés. Lorsque le blond rompit le baiser, tout les deux avaient un grand sourire sur le visage. Naruto fut cependant prit d'un étourdissement et jugea préférable de se rallonger. L'Uchiha se repositionna près de lui attendrit par son nouvellement petit-ami. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond dormait profondément, observé par un brun émerveillé devant sa beauté.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le blond n'avait toujours pas refait de crise. Selon lui, c'était grâce a l'amour et au bonheur que Sasuke lui apportait. Cela faisait toujours rougir le brun devant le regard amusé de leurs amis. Ils étaient aussi en voix d'enregistrer la démo de la chanson que Naruto et Sasuke avaient composée. Naruto allait de mieux en mieux et le médecin le jugea apte à reprendre toutes ses activités. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes annoncèrent la bonne nouvelles aux autres membres du groupe, ceux-ci bondirent de joie et félicitèrent le blond à grandes claques dans le dos. Celui-ci souriait, tout content de s'être sorti de cette merde. Kiba proposa une petite virée dans les bars prévue un peu plus tard que personne ne put refuser. C'est à ce moment la que Jiraya franchit la porte, ayant prévu de passer pourvoir comment l'enregistrement se déroulait. Lorsque les membres du groupe lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle il ne put que sourire et proposer de leur payer la tournée. Quelques heures plus tard, tout les cinq étaient à Ichiraku, un des meilleurs bars en ville. La soirée passa tranquillement les cinq hommes sachant que la dernière période d'enregistrement était prévue le lendemain, ils restèrent sages.

**À SUIVRE**

Donc premièrement, j'ai relu ma fic au complet et je me suis dit que je devrais développer plus et donc j'estime que finalement je publierai peut-être environ dix chapitres ^_^ Donc vu que je réécris presque au complet je recueille les idées :P les conseils et les critiques constructives sont aussi les bienvenues vu que c'est ma première fic ^_^' Donc à la prochaine !

MC lil Devil


	3. Hero's Come Back

Disclaimer : L'univers magnifique de Kishimoto-sensei ne m'appartient toujours pas malgré toutes les menaces que j'ai pu lui faire… dommage

Résumé : Sasuke décide de finalement retourner dans son ancien appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec son petit-ami, Uzumaki Naruto. Il fallait bien qu'il tourne la page et selon lui c'était la seule manière.

Pairing : Sasunaru/Narusasu

Réponse aux reviews : Donc j'ai pas grand-chose a dire cette fois car devinez quoi…pas de reviews donc j'espère, chers lecteurs que vous vous manifesterez pour ce chapitre*se met a genoux* juste une petite review s'il vous plait!!!!

Bonne lecture ^_^ Et désolée pour ce léger retard j'avais pleins de projets à remettre et après je suis tombée malade donc pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais bon je profite de ma semaine de congé pour taper un peu.

Chapitre trois : Hero's Come Back

Le lendemain, les quatre musiciens rencontrèrent Jiraya pour déterminer les dates des prochains concerts. Le premier était dans deux semaines, donnant le temps à Naruto d'avoir la confirmation de son médecin. Ils enchainèrent ensuite avec la répétition. Ils devaient se concentrer car cela faisait deux mois que rien n'avait été fait. Cependant ils s'aperçurent d'une chose : cette épreuve les avait rapprochés et leur performance n'en était que meilleure. À la sortie de la répète, Jiraya les amena tous manger un morceau au grand plaisir de Naruto car c'était des ramen. Après le repas, Sasuke et Naruto retournèrent à leur appartement où un bon ménage les attendait. Sasuke proposa ensuite d'inviter quelques amis après le souper pour faire une soirée de cartes. Naruto accepta et se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler certains de leurs amis. Il appela sa meilleure amie Sakura qui accepta tout de suite, n'ayant pas vu le blond depuis un bon moment. Au final il n'avait réussi qu'à rejoindre quatre de leurs amis à par Sakura. Gaara et Lee qui étaient avec eux au lycée et qui étaient en couple et Shino et Neji qui étaient quant à eux de leur bande du collège. Naruto se dévoua donc pour préparer le repas, le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke était content de voir le blond avec autant d'énergie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-même en sortant pour aller acheter ce qu'il manquait pour la soirée. Vingt minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte de leur appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou le blond préparait le repas lorsque celui-ci lui bloqua le passage, refusant l'accès à la dite cuisine.

-Ouste! Je veux que le repas soit une surprise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Naruto lui avait déjà pris les sacs des mains et le poussait vers le salon en le chatouillant. Il rit avant de finalement se diriger vers le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond vint enfin le chercher car le repas était près. Déjà que l'attitude du blond faisait sourire le brun, lorsqu'il lui mit une assiette d'onigiris sous le nez, il ne pout s'empêcher d'agrandir son sourire devant la simplicité du repas. Mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était son repas préféré et il pouvait être sur qu'il était fait avec amour (oui je sais c'est guimauve :P). En remerciement, Sasuke décida de s'occuper de la vaisselle tandis que le blond allait préparer les tables de cartes et commencer à accueillir les quelques invités qui commençaient à arriver. Pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux. La soirée se déroula bien et le lendemain, lorsque Sasuke se leva, Naruto s'activait déjà dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient reconvertie en studio fait maison, une feuille de partition presque achevée devant lui, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Sasuke s'approcha du blond et lui piqua sa clope avant de prendre une bouffée. Le blond se mit à rire:

-Tu préfères ma clope à moi maintenant.

Sasuke enlaça le blond avant de l'embrasser, souriant, et remit la cigarette à son propriétaire.

-Tu me montres ce que tu as de fait??

-Aussitôt que j'ai fini!

Sasuke laissa donc son blond a ses partitions et alla préparer le déjeuner tout en écoutant le blond jouer. Il pouvait se faire une vague idée de se que sa donnerait au final et trouvait que le blond avait encore une fois eu un coup de génie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table et le blond avait un sourire long de dix kilomètres.

-J'ai déjà fini, je te la fais écouter tout de suite après.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Naruto concentré sur les paroles qu'il finalisait et Sasuke sur son journal, malgré le fait que le blond ait éveillé sa curiosité. Apres que la table fut nettoyée, Naruto attrapa le brun par la main et l'entraina vers le studio. Il assit l'Uchiha sur une chaise et s'installa avec une guitare et un micro et entreprit de préparer l'équipement pour enregistrer.

-Je vais en profiter pour faire un premier enregistrement.

Sasuke ne put qu'approuver et s'installer pour écouter la composition.

[Behind Blue Eyes- The Who]

Naruto enchainait les notes, presque comme si son âme jouait en se moment.C'était un phénomène que le brun n'avait vu que quelques fois quand le blond jouait et qu'il trouvait magnifique. Sasuke pouvait bien voir que ce morceau venait du plus profond de lui. Quelques mesures plus tard, il joint sa voix a la guitare.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grands devant la profondeur des paroles chantées par le blond, qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux, laissant la musique s'infiltrer en lui, La partition a la guitare n'était pas toute simple non plus.

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

À ce moment, le rythme changea, devenant plus souple, léger. La mélodie était très mélancolique, surprenant un peu le brun. Le blond avait l'habitude de composer des morceaux relativement énergiques.

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Le blond reprit la mélodie de départ mais cette fois-ci sur un ton plus doux, un peu comme si la mélodie invitait à la confidence.

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Le blond reprit l'air mélancolique du refrain, emportant le brun dans des souvenirs de son enfance difficile. Il avait compris que le blond parlait de son passé sans parents dans cette chanson.

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Soudainement, la mélodie changea complètement devenant plus dure, sonnant comme un avertissement. Elle était aussi plus entrainante, faisant beaucoup plus penser aux compostions habituelles du blond.

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

Le blond reprit la mélodie de départ une dernière fois, faisant passer une dernière fois ses émotions à travers sa guitare.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, le blond gardant les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit le regard stupéfait de son petit ami. Il se mit alors à rire, un sourire fendant son visage.

-Avoues que c'est de la bombe.

Sasuke ne put qu'approuver malgré le fait que ce genre de compo était vraiment propre au blond. Lui, il préférait écrire des riffs lourds et entrainants qui faisaient balancer les têtes.

-Il va trop falloir montrer sa aux autres a la prochaine répète cette après-midi!!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en saisissant sa guitare pour se pencher sur la partition pour composer une mélodie qui pourrait compléter le miracle que le blond avait écrit. Lorsque le blond fit écouter le dit miracle aux autres, ils eurent tous la même réaction que Sasuke. S'en suivit une session intense de composition. Le couple pouvait entendre les rouages dans la tête de leur bassiste et batteur rouler. Environ une heure plus tard, tout était prêt et ils firent un essai et Sasuke en profita comme Shikamaru et Kiba pour faire quelques modifications. Sasuke sourit en pensant que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas bossé comme ça.

À SUIVRE

Bon et bien j'ai finalement fini ce chapitre -_-'Et oui je sais, il est court... Je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus rapidement mais je ne peux rien garantir -_- J'ai encore plein de trucs a faire mais bon ne perdez pas espoir

MC lil Devil

REVIEWS S.V.P


End file.
